Silver Lining
by WolfKomoki
Summary: Scott has been missing for three months. Stiles finally gets a phone call from him and finds him. But Scott is slowly losing his mind, and his mother barely talks to him anymore. Stiles is starting to lose control of an ability that he was born with, and people are starting to find out. Sterek
1. Trapped

Teen Wolf is owned by MTV. Not me.

"Scott, this is Stiles. Listen, I don't know if you're getting this but hear me out alright? You've been missing for months, and the last time we saw each other you… weren't yourself. Look, your mom misses you as we all do. Just, come back Scott." Stiles sighed into Scott's voicemail. Scott had gone missing about three months ago, and no one had found him yet. "Have you seen this person" posters were all over the place now, and still no one had called. Stiles didn't think anyone would, and he doubted that he was even alive anymore.

"Stiles, breakfast is ready!" His dad called from the kitchen. Stiles sighed and turned off his phone after setting it on his nightstand. He then walked into the kitchen and sat at the table as his father served breakfast: eggs, toast, and juice. He drank the juice first then slowly ate his food. Stiles didn't have the energy to eat but he forced himself anyway, mainly for his father.

His heart has been empty ever since Scott went missing three months ago. He no longer had the energy for much of anything, and he hardly ever left the house. When his father would go to work, Derek would stop by and visit Stiles, though Stiles was an empty shell, which although he wouldn't admit it, hurt Derek very deeply.

"Stiles, I'm sorry he hasn't been found yet. We're going to keep looking, alright? I just want my son back." Mr. Stilinski sighed while putting his hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles just stared at him with a blank expression, not really registering the words that had been said to him. Mr. Stilinski sighed and walked out of the door as he headed to work. School wasn't in session so Stiles was always home alone most of the time. Stiles slowly got up after finishing the food he forced himself to eat, and he put them in the sink to wash later.

Stiles sighed and walked into the bathroom, looking at his reflection. He was as pale as the pillows on his bed, and his expression was lifeless. He had no color in his skin, and he looked practically dead. Sighing, he walked away from the mirror and walked into his room, lying on the floor with phone in hand. Stiles reluctantly tried Scott's phone again, surprised to get an answer.

"Hello?" Scott said into the phone, though his voice sounded extremely weak and far away.

"Scott? Scott, where are you?" Stiles screamed into the phone.

"I don't know! I can't see anything! It's dark!" Scott screamed.

"Scott can you _feel _anything? What do you sense with your other senses?" Stiles screamed into the phone, happy to hear him from him, but worried that he was in trouble.

"Metal! I feel metal! It's also cold like an abandoned building. I smell money in here!" Scott screamed.

"An abandoned bank! Scott hold on! I'm getting Derek and coming to get you!" Stiles gasped.

"Sties don't!" Scott protested.

"What? Why not?" Stiles gasped, shocked that he didn't want to be rescued.

"Because the others that are trapped here have turned into nothing more than beasts; they won't care who you are, and loyalty means _nothing _to them! I don't know how much longer I can—ARGH!" Scott screamed, turning into wolf form and crushing his phone, ending the call. Stiles gasped and frantically called Derek, giving him the information. Within an hour Derek barged into Stiles' home, and the two of them drove toward the abandoned bank. Once they were there Derek parked the car, and threw a flashlight at Stiles who managed to catch it in his hand.

"Thanks but what are you going to do?" Stiles asked, staring into the darkness a bit as he attempted to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

"Night vision, duh."Derek smirked, transforming to werewolf form. Stiles took this opportunity to turn on his flashlight, and followed Derek in the forest on the way to the abandoned bank. Soon they found the abandoned bank and Derek went inside with Stiles right behind him.

"Hello?" Stiles nervously screamed as Derek continued to the door of a vault.

"Scott?" Derek shrieked after getting closer to the door. The only response he got was a snarl.

"Oh hell no! Stiles, stay back!" Derek sighed, knowing that Scott was too far gone. He then punched through the wall and wished he hadn't when he looked inside the room. The room was full of various werewolves that had gone savage, and were nothing more than humanoid animals. Derek was confronted by a blonde girl with a murderous look in her eyes, who launched herself at him, pinning him down with her claws. The girl snarled at Derek, clenching his arm with her claws in an attempt to pin him down, but Derek kicked her off.

Growling, he ran to the right to find Scott who didn't look any better. Scott's eyes had turned blood red, and his arms were covered in blood. His eyes had a murderous look in them, and he jumped on Derek, inserting his blood filled claws into his arms.

"Agh! Scott, stop it! This isn't _like _you! Snap out of it!" Derek shrieked. Scott let out a dark laugh in a voice that wasn't his own.

"_Of course this isn't like Scott! What was your first clue?_" A dark voice laughed, which Derek stared in confusion at.

"Do you have multiple personality disorder or something?" Derek asked while rolling his eyes.

"_Ah ha ha ha, very funny, not! __This place is where those of our kind that were killed remain. If a living person of our kind is in here long enough, one of them implants themselves inside the living person eventually._" The voice explained, having clearly taken over Scott.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but we all want Scott back. He's been gone for three months, and everyone misses him. If you weren't in his body right now I swear to god I would throw you off the nearest cliff I could find asshole!" Derek growled, getting out from under possessed Scott.


	2. Attacked

"_Of course you won't. Your precious little buddy means so much to you. Well what If I don't want to bring your friend back? Have you ever thought of that?" _Possessed Scott darkly laughed, slowly opening the door to the vault. The light from outside got to Scott, and Scott returned, after months of not being himself.

"Scott, you're okay—Scott!" Stiles gasped as Scott collapsed without warning.

"Let's get him to the hospital. We'll take my car." Derek muttered, opening the door to his car and getting in the driver's seat. After Stiles buckled Scott to the seat in the back he got in on the passenger side, and after buckling in they took off towards the hospital. Scott's phone had been crushed when he was rescued by Derek, so they didn't bother to go back for it. After about an hour they arrived and Derek helped carry Scott inside.

"Scott? Oh Scott!" His mother shrieked in tears, having been reunited with her son. Scott opened his eyes and glared at her.

"_Why are you so happy to see me? It made it obvious that you hated me._" He growled, having remembered the fight they had when she discovered that he was a werewolf.

"What? Scott come here!" His mother barked, which only made Scott glare at her.

"_Why so you can tell me how much you hate me? I already know that!_" Scott screamed. This time it was actually Scott speaking, and not possessed Scott.

"Scott, I've been looking for you ever since you went missing! Where have you _been_?" His mother gasped in shock.

"Is that Scott talking or the other Scott?" Stiles whispered to Derek.

"I don't see malice in his eyes so it is Scott unfortunately." Derek sighed. Scott had obviously lost his mind from being trapped for far too long, and now his mother was suffering from it.

"Oh you missed your 'monster of a son'? That's rich coming from a hypocrite!" Scott growled.

"You! Just! Get away from me!" His mother ran out of the room in tears. Scott sighed and punched the wall, leaving a hole in it. Later that day Scott was given food and water through tubes after having not eaten for three days, and was sent home. Scott had bought a home and became Stiles' neighbor, which Stiles sighed at, knowing that his mother had kicked him out.

"Stiles, why don't you go visit your friend Scott next door, he was crying in his sleep last night." Mr. Stilinski told his son, having heard him after coming home late one night.

"I'm off!" Stiles told his dad as he got in his jeep and drove over there. When he parked his Jeep he turned off the engine and went to the door. It was around 0700 so it wasn't late but Stiles didn't know if Scott would be awake so he carefully walked over to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Scott called out in his normal voice.

"Stiles! Who am I talking to?" Stiles asked, wondering if Scott was sane at the moment.

"Ha ha very funny Stiles! Now get in here!" Scott laughed as Stiles walked inside and closed the door.

"Have you been having nightmares? My dad said he heard you crying in your sleep as he came home last night." Stiles asked with concern, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, I was having a nightmare." Scott muttered, staring at the wall.

"Scott? You're awfully quiet, is anything else wrong?" Stiles asked with concern, noticing tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Scott?" Stiles repeated, not getting an answer. Soon Scott started to cry, and Stiles pulled him closer as he began to rub circles in his back.

"Shh…Scott, it's okay. I'm here for you, okay? I'm not going to leave you." He told him, trying to cheer him up. Scott continued to cry for about twenty-minutes before he stopped crying, and then Stiles helped him make some food. He made macaroni and cheese mainly because it was the only thing he knew how to make, and the two of them shared a meal watching the latest zombie movie that was out there.

"Stiiiilllleeeeeeeeeeessssssssss I'm going to eat your braiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnn." Scott joked, mocking the movie.

"Actually I think it's more of: braiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnssssssssssssss." Stiles teased, glad to see Scott in the mood to joke.

"Have you talked to her lately?" Stiles asked without thinking.

"No, she still refuses to take my calls." Scott sighed, clenching his fist to avoid hitting Stiles.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought—"Stiles was interrupted by a cushion being thrown at him.

"Cushion fight!" Scott exclaimed, getting a chuckle from Stiles instead.

"How about a pillow fight instead?" Stiles asked.

"Isn't that what _girls_ do at sleepovers?" Scott joked, feeling better than he had since his mom kicked him out.

"And I would know that _how_?" Stiles smiled, glad to see the old Scott again. Scott smirked and gave him a noogie.

"Hey, hey, hey! Cut it out!" Stiles complained, causing Scott to chuckle. Suddenly Scott let him go and backed against the wall. _Your retched mother hates you now that she knows the truth. You should kill her, problem solved._

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUP UP!" Scott screamed at the voice in his head.

"Scott?" Stiles asked with concern, getting closer but keeping his distance from Scott. _You know you want to. That's what werewolves do is kill. No matter whom it is. Morals and emotion don't matter. _The voice taunted in his head again.

"NO! I won't do it!" Scott screamed, tearing a hole in the wall with his hand.

"Scott, SCOTT! What's wrong?" Stiles frantically called, trying to snap him out of his current state. Scott turned into his wolf form and snarled at Stiles.

"Scott? No don't—ARGH!" Stiles screamed as Scott attacked him. His arm was bleeding and he ran to his jeep, getting in, locking all the doors, rolling up all the windows, and driving over to Derek's as fast as he could. When he got to Derek's door Derek gasped.

"Stiles! What's wrong are you all-you're bleeding!"He shrieked, cleaning the wound and wrapping it. Scott had clearly attacked him, which made Derek angry.


	3. I know

"Derek, it's really not that bad!" Stiles sighed, having heard for the umpteenth time that that spirit was going to pay.

"Stiles, he attacked you and he could've ripped your arm out of its socket!" Derek sighed, annoyed that he wasn't getting it.

"You want the spirit gone? Fine, let me do that!" Stiles sighed, getting an 'are you crazy' look from Derek. Stiles chuckled and kissed Derek's cheek before heading towards his house. When he was sure Derek was gone he jumped into Scott's house from the window.

"You know there is a door Stiles." Scott joked, noticing a red aura around him.

"Uh Stiles, are you aware that you're glowing?" Scott asked, amazed and scared of the red aura surrounding his friend.

"That happens sometimes." Stiles muttered, getting closer to Scott. His eyes had turned to a grey color as he brought a secret ability he had from his mother to the surface.

"Stiles?" Scott asked with concern, noticing his friend's sudden change. Stiles could see what was possessing Scott now, and he began to take in every detail. The spirit was eighteen, female, approximately four-foot-nine, had shoulder-length red hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, and a dress with holes all in it, most likely from a failed transformation. The girl's eyes hadn't even turned yet, so she must have been killed in the middle of transformation. Stiles reached into his bag for a blue crystal he bought for his next magic lesson, and put it in his hand.

The crystal glowed red in response to his magic, and Stiles placed his hand on it. He didn't hear Scott frantically calling his name nor asking him what was wrong with him nor if he was okay as he began to recite the words aloud.

"**Servatis a periculum, Servatis a maleficum**!" He screamed, forcing the spirit into the crystal, but in using this ritual, caused him to start to feel sick.

"Stiles? What did you just do?" Scott asked in shock, not hearing the voice in his head anymore.

"Too tired, must sleep." Stiles yawned as Scott carried him to his room. When he got there he placed him on his bed and covered him, having gotten his sleep the night before. He then pulled the blinds closed, blocking out the light and turning off the switch as he left the room. He decided to watch TV in his room, since he didn't have a lot of stuff in his house other than the stuff from his old room. Stiles walked into his room, which Scott stared in confusion at.

"Stiles? I thought you need to sleep. What are you doing here?" He asked. Stiles remained silent and walked over to Scott, not answering.

"Stiles?" Scott asked with confusion, looking into his eyes.

"He's asleep." He sighed, pulling him into his bed, covering him, watching him in case he gets up again. Stiles was dreaming of being in the forest. He didn't know why he was in the forest, but he let the dream take place anyway. In the dream he came across Scott's mother, though she couldn't see him. He quickly realized that he wasn't dreaming, and that his soul was outside of his body which meant that he was using Astral Projection.

She was crying and staring at Scott's number on her phone.

"Should I call him? He stormed out of the house before he let me explain!" She gasped through her tears. Crying, she dialed Scott's number, dropping the phone after it called him. Meanwhile Scott received the call and answered it, shocked to hear her crying.

"Mom? Mom what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Scott asked, hating to hear her cry.

"Scott, why did you leave? When I said to go stay with a friend I was remodeling your room, you know for the werewolf side of you?" She cried into the phone.

"Mom I… I don't know… I… wasn't thinking straight." Scott said into the phone.

"You don't have to come back if you prefer living wherever, but please call me every day, okay?" She cried.

"Mom, let me go check on Stiles and I'll call back okay?" Scott said into the phone.

"Okay." She cried, hanging up the phone. Scott then went over to Stiles and noticed that he was a little too still.

"Hey, Stiles?" He asked, sitting beside him. Soon Stiles' Astral Body returned to his physical body and he slowly opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked, feeling hungry.

"23:08." Scott told him.

"What? I've got to get home!" Stiles shrieked, hopping in his jeep and driving home. When he got home he was hugged by his dad who was in tears.

"Dad?" Stiles asked, completely confused.

"Son, where have you been?" He asked, embracing him in tears.

"Sorry dad, I fell asleep at Scott's. I forgot to call." Stiles lied, hiding most of the truth.

"Just don't scare me like that again." His dad cried.

"Okay but can we go inside? I'm starving." Stiles asked, gaining a chuckle from his dad. He then walked in and noticed his hand.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked.

"Oh I… cut my hand on some glass." Stiles told him, lying again.

"Let me see it Stiles." His father demanded, unwrapping this arm.

"Oh my god! It looks like you got bit by an animal!" He shrieked.

"I'm taking you to the hos—Stiles? Why are you glowing?" He asked, seeing a red aura around his son.

"I guess the secret is out dad. I guess it's time to show what I've been hiding from you." Stiles sighed, brining a blue light to his hand. He then stared at the object next to him, and as his eyes turned grey, he teleported it to his hand.

"What how did you do that?" His dad asked with shock.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Stiles sighed.

"Your friend Scott is a Lycan, I think I'll believe anything." His father told him.

"You _know_?" Stiles gasped in shock.

**Author's Note: Here's a deleted scene for this chapter:**

**"Stiles?" Scott asked with concern, noticing his friend's sudden change. Stiles could see what was possessing Scott now, and he began to take in every detail. He gasped when he recognized the spirit.**

** "Allison's mother?"**

**This was deleted because:**

**It was never fully revealed if the transformation took place during her suicide. I mean yeah her eyes were gold but she wasn't fully transformed.**


	4. Panic Attack

"But how do you know?" Stiles asked in surprise.

"Well when you spend the night in a forest on a full moon things tend to unfold." His father explained. Stiles sighed and scratched his head, knowing that things were going to be a lot different now.

"Stiles, you're turning white, relax." His father gently coaxed him, realizing that he was on the verge of a panic attack. Stiles' mind began to race with questions he hadn't thought of before. _What am I going to do now that he knows? I can't just say "oh but dad you were probably seeing things" now can I?_

_It's not that hard to figure out I must admit, but even so how did he know that it was Scott? It could have been anyone!_

_ You fool, you'll have to tell him that you're a mage now! I mean he witnessed the magic for himself! _As he thought of these questions, Stiles' heart began to race as more questions began to surface. _And how would you explain that eh dear Stiles'? Your father would probably never understand even if he did believe you._

_ Shut up! My father would accept me no matter what! Would he? How can you be certain? _Stiles' battled with the voice in his head though it was to no avail. He felt his heart pounding now, and as he looked at the concerned look on his father's face his mind began to feel fuzzy.

_Just who am I? Where am I? What am I supposed to be doing? _He asked himself as he walked over to a photo of someone. He assumed that this was a photo of himself but he couldn't quite remember who he was at the moment.

"Stiles? What's the matter? _Look at me_! Stiles!" His father frantically called out to his son, though it was to no avail. _Stiles? Who is Stiles? I can't remember. _He asked himself, staring at the man that was screaming something at him.

Stiles feels tired- or at least that's what he thinks this feeling is. _Stiles must be me, but I just have to get out of here. _He thought to himself. His mind is cloudy and if he could just _breathe _then he might be able to remember who he was, but alas, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. _You idiot! _

_ How can you forget your own identity? You're Stiles. Have I really affected you this much? Shut up! _Stiles barks at the voice though he couldn't actually _speak _because he couldn't exactly _breathe_.

Stiles breath starts to get faster as the cloud started to clamp his throat. Soon his breathing was erratic and he was completely frozen everywhere else.

"Oh my, Stiles!" His father gasped, running over to his son. Remembering his training, he didn't hold him down, because that would only make the panic attack _worse_.

"_Breathe_ Stiles, you hear me? In, out." He demanded in a calm manner. _Breathe? I'm not sure how to breathe! _Stiles thought, listening to the person talking.

"Inhale, exhale." His father instructed. Stiles' heart calmed down after he started breathing again, although his mind was still clouded.

"Stiles?" He asked, watching his breathing start to become normal. Soon Stiles' attack died down and he felt tired which was normal after an attack. The attack lasted for fifteen minutes which didn't help his father's state of mind.

"Stiles? Are you _alright_ now?" He asked, still unsure if he should seek medical attention or not.

"Yes, I'm just tired. Can Derek come over and watch over me? His number is on my phone, I know you should be at work." Stiles asked.

"Okay son, I'll call him." His father told him as he called Derek and asked if he could watch over him. Derek told him that he would be over in an hour to pick him up. Until then, Mr. Stilinski let Stiles rest on the couch and watched over him until the hour passed and Derek knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Mr. Stilinski called as Derek ducked his head in the door.

"Is he okay?" Derek asked, looking very concerned.

"He is now. He's tired. Watch over him please, I have to go to work." His father begged, walking outside the door. Derek nodded and picked Stiles up, carrying him into his car, and putting him in the passenger seat.

"Hey Derek." Stiles weakly smiled.

"Hey Stiles, I hope you're okay now." Derek told him, not really sure of what to say. Stiles let out a chuckle, too tired to actually laugh.

"I'm _fine _Derek, just tired." He told him.

"You can sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." Derek told him, smiling when Stiles dozed off to sleep. After about two hours they were at his house and Derek parked the car.

"Hey Sweetie, we're here." He whispered into his ear, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Nngh…" Stiles replied, still asleep. Derek sighed and picked him up again, carrying him to his room and putting him in his bed. He decided to join him mainly to watch over him, but also because he was tired himself. He lay against his chest to put his ear near his heart, finding it to be a relaxing sound.

"You're so silly. You scared me and your father to death." He whispered in Stiles' ear though he didn't expect him to reply.

"Nnngh?" Was the only reply he got which Derek chuckled at as he turned off the light and also closed his eyes as he began to sleep. Four hours later, Stiles opened his eyes and felt something beside him.

"Whaa?" He asked, fully opening his eyes. He chuckled when he saw Derek nudged up to his heart, and laughed when he started to snore.

"Hey _Sleeping Beauty_! Tame that _lawn mower_!" He joked, causing Derek to finally wake.

"Stiles!" Derek smiled, hugging him very tightly.

"Can't…breathe…Derek!" Stiles gasped. Derek chuckled and let him go.

"Did you know that you _snore_?" Stiles asked, tickling his chin.

"So I've been told." Derek answered, wacking him with a pillow.


	5. Energy

Scott had had it, being by himself all the time was depressing, and it only made him think of Allison even more. _It can't work idiot, she kills your kind. What happens if she gets pissed? Boom, there goes your head! _He sighed, banging his fist on the table in frustration.

Scott sighed and left the rent on the table along with a note to the landlord: _I'm out, here's the rent. _He still didn't have a car because he couldn't afford it, so he called a moving van service giving them his original address. Scott was far too tired mentally to run at werewolf speed, so he walked to his home. It took three hours to get there, but it was worth it when he knocked on the door. Melissa looked at the window before opening it, and when she recognized her son she opened the door and hugged him in tears.

"Mom, I'm here but can I get inside first? It's hot out here!" He complained.

"Oh! Uh sure!" His mom muttered, letting him go as he walked inside. When Scott walked inside he sat in the chair and stared out the window glad to be home.

"Is everything okay Scott?" Melissa asked with concern, noticing his strange behavior.

"Tired." Scott muttered, walking up to his room. His furniture had been moved back by some workers since it would look strange if he carried a huge television by himself. When he got there after taking off his shirt he climbed into bed and fell asleep. _Scott was in wolf form in the forest, though he didn't know why he was there. Everything was in black and white so he didn't know what time of day it was._

_ He continued walking until he ran across Stiles whose eyes had been gauged out and looked angry._

_ "This is your fault Scott. You killed me." He growled._

"Agh!" Scott screamed, opening his eyes to discover tears running down his face. He then stared at the clock and sighed. It was three in the morning so he couldn't go outside without worrying his mother so he decided to clean the house. The whole process took about three hours which made it six in the morning when Melissa woke up.

"Scott you didn't have to do that." She yawned, smiling at her son.

"I know but I was having a nightmare so I thought I'd clean since I couldn't sleep." He told her.

"You're having nightmares? Is something wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Well there's this alpha pack and they scare me." Scott told her, she did know after all.

"Maybe you should talk with someone." Melissa muttered, pointing to the door. Scott combed through his hair and walked out the door. Once he was out of the door he ran at wolf speed towards Stiles' place only to bump into Stiles and end up with his face in the dirt.

"Scott?" He asked, laughing while helping him up. Scott heard growling in the background and pushed Stiles' back. The creature that approached them was a werewolf that had lost all humanity, and it lunged for Scott.

"Hey! I don't want to hurt you!" Scott called, not wanting to have to kill the person. Stiles rolled his eyes and summoned a red light to his hand which Scott stared in shock at as Derek, and Isaac joined.

"What the hell is that?" Isaac asked in shock.

"Stiles, stay back!" Derek shrieked as Stiles wrapped the red light around the rabid girl. Soon the girl calmed down and started crying which meant that it had worked. Stiles expected to feel drained after using a reversal spell, but instead he felt anxious, and because of that he started running.

"Hey wait a minute!" Derek called, running after him. Stiles continued to run until he found himself in the forest, and from there he walked, feeling the adrenaline rush leave. He felt energy from the plants as a magical blue aura wrapped his entire body, giving him energy that only a mage could even _feel_, let alone _see_. He continued walking until he could see blood. Completely fascinated by it, he got closer, only to see what was behind it.

There was a human being, and as he got closer he was met by a brown haired girl that was pale, and had red eyes which meant she was an alpha.

"You, do you want the bite?" The girl growled, scratching his arm.

"Agh! Agh! What do you _want_ from me?" Stiles screamed in pain. The girl laughed and pushed him to the ground.

"I want to make you part of my pack, we could use someone with your abilities." The girl laughed, pinning him down. She then bit him, running away as he screamed in pain. Derek smelled Stiles' blood and heard the scream at his home and that was when he transformed out of anger and ran towards Stiles' direction. When got there he shrieked at what he saw.

"Stiles!" He shrieked, kneeling beside him. Stiles' neck was full of teeth marks, and had clearly been bitten. He was unconscious which concerned Derek.

"Stiles? Can you hear me? Open your eyes." He worriedly called. When Stiles finally did open his eyes Derek was shocked to find that they were normal.

"Stiles?" He asked, wondering why there wasn't a transformation.

"Derek have you been crying?" He asked, noticing that his eyes were red.

"Yes! By the way how is it you're not growing claws right now?" Derek asked, wiping away his tears. Suddenly Stiles fell limp in his arms.

"Stiles, Stiles?" He frantically called, getting no response. He then carried him to his home, and laid him on a table as he looked at the wound on his neck.

"Oh god!" He screamed, seeing that there was a huge cut from the bite and that it was bleeding. He didn't know what to do so he called emergency services, and crawled in his bed and went to sleep to try to get his mind off of Stiles.


	6. Vision

Stiles was put in an induced coma for his body to heal, and when the drugs wore off and he opened his eyes he stared down at his hands in shock. He had claws, and not just any claws, wolf claws. He stared at his reflection in the mirror to discover gold eyes. _Well I'm a werewolf now; well at least I'm not weak now. But wait I wonder if I can still use my magic?_

He thought to himself as he used a basic light spell, which brought him relief for some unknown reason. Suddenly he was met by a nurse and the doctor, which he sat up for.

"Mr. Stilinski everything seems to be in working order, I'm sending you home." The doctor told him. Stiles' wolf form wasn't complete yet, so the only difference was his gold eyes. When he left the hospital, the first thing he noticed was that his hearing was much more sensitive. He also could feel Derek, but this feeling wasn't good. He could sense that he was in danger, and he had to get to him somehow. He started running, and before he knew it, his speed started to increase.

Soon he was running at inhuman speed and was face to face with Derek, and the wolf that bit him. She was attacking him, which made him angry, and caused a transformation. Stiles fell to the ground, screaming as his bones began to split, and shape themselves for the transformation. Soon the transformation was complete, and Stiles pounced on the girl, pulling her away from Derek, and breaking her neck with his claws. Derek stared at him in shock, staring at the blood on his hands.

"Stiles?" He asked with shock, slightly afraid of him. Stiles pulled him up and embraced him, so happy that he was okay.

"Ow, claws, ow!" Derek complained which Stiles let go and chuckled at.

"Sorry." Stiles laughed as he let him go.

"How did you know where I was?" Derek asked.

"Well I could sense that you were in danger so I just ran here." Stiles admitted. Derek blinked and shrieked, suddenly having a vision.

"Derek?" Stiles asked with concern, getting closer to Derek. Derek's eyes were blank and afraid. _Derek was around twelve, and was trapped in a fire. His sister had died in a fire earlier, as far as he knew. Why isn't anyone helping me? Can't they hear me? DEREK! What? I don't recognize that voice._

_ DEREK! What's the matter? _When Derek finally did snap out of his vision he gasped and embraced Stiles in fear.

"Hey, Derek?" Stiles asked with concern, looking at how pale he was. Derek was shaking and didn't seem to know where he was.

"Derek, listen to me! You're alright! Derek!" Stiles called, holding onto Derek in an attempt to get through to him. Eventually Derek calmed down and Stiles eventually let him go.

"Wait don't let go just yet." Derek gasped.

"Why?" Stiles asked with confusion, seeing as he wasn't as pale anymore. When Derek collapsed Stiles quickly grabbed him with his magic.

"Because you're going to faint on me." Stiles muttered, knowing Derek probably couldn't hear him. He then used his magic to teleport them both into Stiles' room since he wasn't strong enough to carry him to his jeep, and then he used it to teleport his jeep to his house. Stiles was surprised at his lack of fatigue. Usually, using this much magic would wear him out. He then attributed it to his new transformation.

Derek slowly opened his eyes after four hours to find Stiles asleep.

"Stiles?" He asked, crawling into the bed and covering him the rest of the way as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't know what to do." Stiles muttered in his sleep. Derek was intrigued so he continued to listen.

"I've been thinking for months to tell Derek, but how can I go about doing that?" Stiles muttered, turning over on Derek. Derek sighed and closed his eyes to sleep. Eventually he did fall asleep, though four hours later Stiles was awake and Derek wasn't. Stiles smiled when he realized that his arms were around him and continued to let him sleep, glad to know he was alive and grateful for the comfort. When Derek finally did wake, Stiles smiled at Derek.

"Finally Derek. I was starting to get bored." Stiles complained, gaining a chuckle from Derek.

"You're cute Stiles. Very cute." Derek muttered, laughing at him. Stiles had made the one thing he knew how to make which was macaroni.

"There's food on the stove if you're hungry." Stiles told him. Derek nodded and went to the kitchen, seeing the macaroni. He grabbed a bowl and a fork and sat at the table as he ate the food and drank his drink. Soon he was done and he put up the dishes as he went over to Stiles.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked, remembering his sleep conversation the night before.

"You know, that werewolf hearing of yours is annoying sometimes." He scoffed, not wanting to go into that conversation just yet.

"Come on Stiles, you haven't been yourself for at least a week now!" Derek shrieked, completely stressed with concern for Stiles.

"No Derek! I'm not in the mood!" Stiles shrieked, punching the wall. Derek sighed and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Derek, WAIT! DEREK!" Stiles called though he was already long gone. Stiles sighed and sank down on the bed, slowly curling into a ball as tears fell from his eyes. _What have I done? He was just concerned, and I drove him away. _He thought to himself, looking up to stare at the window. He didn't bother to leave his room. He was too distraught to move anyway.

He heard the front door close which meant that his father was home. When he didn't hear any voices that was when he grew concerned. He turned off the lights to the house from the panel in his room, and quietly went to the living room to investigate the noise. When he got there, he was met by gunfire, and that's when he collapsed, faking his own death.


End file.
